This invention relates to a loader and transporter.
Cotton is delivered from harvesters into module formers, in which the cotton is compressed before being discharged onto the ground as large more or less rectangular modules, which must subsequently be picked up and transported to a cotton gin. The transporting is normally done by cotton module transporters, such a vehicle being made to load a module on a chain bed which is tiltable for this purpose and is moved under the module as its chains are operated to convey the module fully onto the chain bed, after which the chain bed is brought to horizontal transporting position.
Newly developed cotton growing areas are often remote from cotton gins, so that the modules have to be transported for long distances. Although the existing transporters are capable of this, it is clearly advantageous to be able to use conventional semi-trailer vehicles, as well as, or instead of, the more complex and expensive module transporters, for these long hauls.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a loader, capable of picking up a large load such as a cotton module, and transporting it to, and loading it onto, for example, a conventional large semi-trailer transport vehicle.